Let It Be
by LovedAtFirstsight91
Summary: Patrick can't let go of Robin ..So Sabrina decides to do the right Thing.


Let it Be.

Sabrina knew Patrick was regretting taking off his ring.

She had seen him play with his finger when he was in deep thought or the sideway glances to his wedding photo or the box containing the rings on the mantle.

And she knew he still had Robin on his mind.

Sabrina needed to know if he was in this relationship for the wrong reasons.

She knew Patrick loved her but she needed to know if she even had a chance for a place in his heart or if he was just trying to get over Robin by being with her.

Sabrina sighed as she knocked on Patrick's front door.

She heard approaching footsteps and smiled when Patrick opened the door.

'Hey Beautiful." Patrick said kissing her.

Sabrina walked in "Is emma here?"

"No she is at Darcy's for a sleepover."

Patrick closed the door.

"Good I was hoping we could talk." Sabrina said.

"Sure what about?"

"Robin."

Patrick looked at her with a confused look on his face "I thought we already discussed that."

"I think there is more to it then what you are telling me and I understand you don't want me to get hurt but Patrick I need the whole truth from you am I just wasting time trying to win a piece of your heart?"

Patrick looked at her "Sabrina..."

"Please I need you to be honest with me. COMPLETELY honest ...Do you regret taking off your ring?"

Patrick looked at her the last thing on earth he would ever want to do is hurt her but his honesty may just do that.

"Yes kind of." he replied

'Why?"

Patrick walked up to her. "Sabrina it's not that I don't love you because I do it's just I can't seem to let Robin go and I don't think I can ever let her go."

"So what...I'm just someone your using to try to dull the pain?"

"Sabrina No you are mean so much to me I would never use you."

Sabrina could tell Patrick was just like her and on the verge of tears.

"Then what am I to you exactly?"

Patrick walked up to Sabrina.

"Your my savior after Robin died I was a mess I mean I got dependent on pills and had an intervention and then I just walked around in a dark fog until I bumped into you at the nurse's station and became your friend and just started waking up glad to be going to work so I could see that big smile of yours and make life a little easier and then I fell in love with you and then britt happened and everything got crazy that I couldn't breathe or think for the longest time."

"So you are saying that you regret falling in love with me?" Sabrina said taking a few steps back.

"No no of course not what im trying to say is everything this past year has gone so fast I didn't even have to time to properly grieve over Robin and I guess it is just hitting me now that I took my ring off that she's I just I don't what im feeling."

"Patrick maybe we did jump into this too fast."

"Sabrina no..."

"Maybe we did I mean come on you had what a little less than half a year to grieve until Britt sunk her claws in and then as soon as you get rid of her here I come and confess my feelings instead of keeping my mouth shut and letting you grieve."

"No Sabrina I'm thankful for you and I'm glad you told me how you felt about me because I felt the same way too it just took me a little longer to figure it out but I Just don't know how to let robin go."

Sabrina felt tears come down her face "I think I do."

Patrick looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You need to grieve properly without any outside interference just you and Emma grieving over Robin and I need to walk away to let that happen."

"Sabrina No what are you saying."

'I'm saying that I can't and won't disrespect Robin's memory by trying to make you love me as much or as half as much as you loved her so I'm walking away to give you the time to grieve properly and let her go or else we won't make any progress here."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Patrick started to have tears fall.

"No just a timeout...Time for you to grieve and fully let Robin go and I don't know how long it will take or if it will ever happen but I can't keep wondering if I'm just someone you are using to distract yourself from fully letting Robin go."

"Sabrina I love you..."

"I know that and I'll always love you but I can't allow myself to fall anymore in love with you when your heart isn't fully in this relationship and believe me I understand why it isn't and I'm not a person who would make you have to choose so I'm doing what is best for me and for you."

"How is this good for either of us Sabrina?"

" Because atleast if you have time to grieve then you can move forward with me fully but until then I'm not going to abandon you completely or Emma I would never do that but you need to fix your broken heart and grieve before we can move forward."

Patrick wiped his eyes he saw the pain in Sabrina's and knew she was right but he didn't want her to let go of what they had.

"Sabrina..."

'Don't make this harder than what it has to be."

Patrick looked at her "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

Sabrina walked up and kissed him.

Patrick pulled her as tight as he could.

Sabrina pulled apart after a few moments and slowly walked past him.

She opened the door and turned to him.

"See you later Dr,Drake."

Patrick smiled sadly as Sabrina walked out and closed the door.

Patrick waited till the door shut and completely broke down.

Robin dying broke his heart.

But Sabrina walking away shattered it.


End file.
